


when we go into this restaurant, you are 12

by ahoeinplainsight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crazy, Like, They're better, Twitter, everybody who is friends with tony shuri and t'challa are well known as well, have fun :), hopefully i can actually add some plot to this one, its no powers but tony is still well known, peter and tony are brothers, shuri and t'challa are well known as well, so that being said, teen avengers with no powers, this is me acting purely on impulse but, twitter/text fic, way more than tony because lets say they just replace apple and all the other phone companies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoeinplainsight/pseuds/ahoeinplainsight
Summary: :)





	1. Chapter 1

group chat: we want death

peter stank: who changed our names

brucie-bear: tony most likely

tony stank: it was actually shuri so suck my pee-pee bruce

steven grunt: limy

steven grunt : *lmao

a buck fifty: limy

natrasha: limy

steven grunt: leave me alone i'm tired

a buck fifty: LIMY

**tony stank changed the chat's name to limy bois**

james chodes: i lose a little bit of my soul every time i open this chat 

pipin hotts: me too rhodey me too

clit farton: hi i put a light bulb in my mouth and thor had to help me take it out (:

thot odor: never come near me again clit

samantha wiltson: you WHAT

clit farton: i put a light bulb in my mouth because people were telling me you could put it in but you couldn't take it out

peter stank: ha. that's what he said.

clit farton: and they were right, i couldn't. but thor helped me (:

samantha wiltson: you are the reason i have anxiety clint why do i love you

clit farton: (:

christmas carol: every day i think i'll open this chat to find something that isn't crackhead-ish and every day i get more and more disappointed

natrasha: carol i watched you put a bag on your head because you said that kids suffocating was just a myth and then you started suffocating, don't give me that bullshit

christmas carol: your days are numbered natasha

natrasha: good

christmas carol: wait no

peter stank: hang on, if shuri made the nicknames, does that mean she's in this chat

god: i've always been in this chat peter

peter stank: time to go jump off a cliff, see ya on the flippity flip


	2. Chapter 2

group chat: limy bois

peter stank: mj didn’t insult me once today uwu

clit farton: ew gross why you gotta be heterosexual 

god: your name is clit

clit farton: uh actually it’s clint and I have a boyfriend thank you very much

**god has changed clit farton's name to clit farting**

clit farting: (ง'̀-'́)ง

samantha wiltson: that is, by far, the best thing that i've read in my life

god: thank you

peter stank: ...so back to what i was saying. mj didn't insult me once today and honestly? feeling kinda #blessed 

tony stank: leave the chat

peter stank: JUST LET ME BE HETEROSEXUAL WITHOUT THE COMMENTS THANK YOU

thot odor: ha ha no~(˘▾˘~)

peter stank: thor...i thought you loved me

thot odor: you're a cutie but the only one who isn't going to bother you is bruce so

natrasha: why does everyone forget that i am also a heterosexual

a buck fifty: because you radiate lesbian top energy, not straight top energy

steven grunt: no she radiates straight top energy, you just don't see it

a buck fifty: yeah cause i'm not a bottom you little bitch

steven grunt: eye-

natrasha: ladies, be nice

james chodes: please stop sexting in the group chat, i'm trying to do homework

tony stank: i'M tRyInG tO dO hOmEwOrK yeah okay rhodey

james chodes: i will break up with you

tony stank: ha no you won't because then who would suck your dick

brucie-bear: i'm just now realizing that the energy rhodey and tony's relationship radiates is the same that carol and pepper's does

pipin hotts: yeah because both rhodey and i are dealing with chaotic good people while us, ourselves, are true neutral

christmas carol: (ᵔᴥᵔ)

pipin hotts: but we love them anyway 

peter stank: i just wanted to be hetero what happened

brucie-bear: nobody really knows petey, nobody knows


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i love this story i just need to actually update it oop

the worst son @youknowwhoiam

people i don't like: my brother

>the even worse son @youdontknowwhoiam

bro don't even i didn't do shit

>>the worst son @youknowwhoiam

blocked

>>>the even worse son @youdontknowwhoiam

fuck you

* * *

group chat: limy bois

steven grunt: are you two actually fighting or are you just being stupid 

tony stank: actually fighting

peter stank: for no reason, all i did was tell you the truth

tony stank: fuck off

james chodes: what happened

peter stank: i just told him that it's not anybody's fault's but ours that howard doesn't like us

pipin hotts: why would you say that

peter stank: it's the truth

pipin hotts: but you don't just say that, peter

peter stank: whatever, i'm muting the chat fuck off

* * *

group chat: limy bois

peter stank: i'm sorry

peter stank: i realized that i shouldn't have said that

peter stank: i already apologized to tony it's good

tony stank: dumbass

peter stank: i'm aware

**god changed the chat's name to stop peter from being a dumbass gang**

peter stank: thank shuri i need that

god: you're welcome hun

tony stank: also he didn't realize it, he just told mj and mj was like 'bruh that's straight up, not good' and he listened

peter stank: okay i didn't ask to be attacked like that

samantha wiltson: oh so you WHIPPED whipped

clit farting: you say that as if you're shocked

peter stank: clit you have no room to talk, i saw you cry one time because sam didn't give you a hug before he went to class

samantha wiltson: he what

clit farting: and you just got yourself blocked petey-pie

peter stank: good i hate you

clit farting: the feeling is mutual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


End file.
